


纯情

by niclover



Category: Double B - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niclover/pseuds/niclover





	纯情

走廊的灯坏了，金韩彬摸着黑推开化妆间的门，黑漆漆的房间什么都看不真切，他想着就这黑灯瞎火的地儿，人也不会不开灯就在里面待着，多吓人啊，于是嘴里嘀咕了几句就要把门关了给那人打个电话，却听到金知元的声音带着压抑的喘息从黑暗中传来。

“韩彬……” 

金韩彬一乐，只觉得金知元是要躲在黑暗里要跟他玩捉迷藏，边开灯边笑着说，“哥你可太坏了，我才不会再被你吓到——”，待看清了眼前的情况，啪的一声金韩彬就按着开关把灯给灭了，搭着门把手的指尖都开始发麻。

他从没想过他能亲眼看到金知元在他眼前自慰！太刺激了！可是现在也不是他感叹的时候，出去也不是，不出去更不是，他正尴尬着，可那个人动作却不停，别说是在黑暗中听觉更好使了，他现在紧张的像个兔子，一点儿悉悉索索的声音他都想跳起来。

“韩彬呐……把门关上你过来……教你个好玩的……”

这下他头皮都要跟着麻了，却还是拖着步子朝金知元走去，金知元的声音本来就好听，平时随便说段rap都能吸引一大票乌泱乌泱的小姑娘，这带着低喘的声线听在金韩彬耳朵里就像受了蛊惑一般，脑子都不想思考只想跟着做。

“这有点过分了吧……公众场合你就不能注意着点影响……”

金韩彬恨的真咬牙，正要拿出队长的派头好好教训一下他。化妆间也算得上是个公共场所，也就他敢不锁门的在这胡闹，这种难以思考的情况下，总不能大眼瞪小眼的看到他射出来吧！  
金知元笑了一声，一把抓住了金韩彬的手就往他下体的地方放，可怜他金韩彬每天都在工作室里熬夜熬的虚浮无力，力气也比不过他金知元，这软乎乎的手就摸上了他湿答答的柱身，金韩彬就感觉包着顶端的掌心突然被一顶，黏糊糊的。

他不敢动，也不敢看，就偏头半蹲着僵在那里，伴随着耳边传来的喘息声，这下可是全身都麻了，僵持了有半分钟，金知元可耐不住了。 

“……”金知元说，“动一动……” 

金韩彬红透了脸，单手握着上下捋了捋。

“你平时自己也这样？”金知元低笑着拉过他的两只手在围在了柱身上，用大手包着他的手，动了起来。 

从顶端溢出的黏液和手摩擦的剧烈撞击声在黑暗中被无限放大，手上传来涨涨的触感让他腰都软了下去，等他回神的时候，就已是跪坐在金知元的双腿间头靠着他的膝盖了，鼻尖传来了男性特有的膻香味，他的身子都要直不起来了，心也慌乱的不像话，意乱情迷的喘着粗气往前凑了凑，一只手却突然抬起了他的下巴。

哪里经历过这种事的金韩彬对上在黑暗中透着一丝光亮的眼睛，羞的眼泪都要掉下来了，一开口却是带着情欲般软绵绵的哭腔，声音里还发着抖。

“唔……你这个……” 

金知元只觉得可以再刺激一些，于是低头咬了一口他的嘴巴。

“我不可以吗？” 

金韩彬昂着头看着他的哥哥，这个人原本生的就白净，现在因为情欲脸上更带着一丝潮红，他看的眼花缭乱，心也跟着砰砰跳起来，微微张了张嘴却不知开口要回答些什么，软了的身子挣扎着扶着金知元膝盖的手颤颤巍巍的想往自己下身探去，却被一把抓住，整个人都被拖了过去，金知元的分身就蹭着他的嘴巴进去了一小节。

他惊得条件反射就要闭紧了嘴巴往后退，金知元的下身突然被这温润的触感一包一扯，舒服的整个头皮发麻。

“韩彬......乖......”

金知元不由得从喉间发出了几声呜咽，捏了下巴，抵着他的舌头就把整根顶了进去。 

金韩彬的神志都跟着恍惚起来，金知元是谁，是他的队友，是和他一起走过首尔午夜的春夏秋冬，也是他一直以来可以依靠的哥。他忍着喉咙被硬物抵着的干呕感，眼睛湿漉漉的望着金知元。他知道他的知元哥一直都长得好看，许是因为舒服，逼红了眼角，整个人透着说不出的性感，金韩彬鬼迷心窍般的放软了抓着金知元裤腿的手，由不情不愿变成了心甘情愿。从自己下身传来一阵突突的燥热感，直叫他的整个身体都跟着烧了起来。 

金知元微眯着眼，伸手摸了摸金韩彬发红的耳垂，有些后悔没开灯，适应了黑暗的眼睛也只能看到一个大概的样子，猜测着现在他软乎乎的小鹌鹑的表情是不是就跟他梦里见过的一样。  
纯洁又淫荡。 

金韩彬湿热的口腔把他包裹的极其舒服，让他想放肆的快速抽插，可又心疼他，强忍着冲动，只是缓慢动了两下。

“我不想伤着你，你能自己舔舔吗？”

金知元说着就抽出了分身，用还沾着口水的顶端点了点金韩彬的嘴唇。 

他的年纪也早已接受了来自岛国的非启蒙性教育，知道是怎么回事，可是他看片的那会儿，也只是想过让那些个漂亮的女优给他舔下边儿，可没有想过自己给一个男人舔。金韩彬的脑袋晕乎乎的，含都含过了，舔不舔也都那么回事，这样想着，他张开嘴巴就把舌头伸了过去。

金韩彬显然是没有任何技巧的，与其说他是在做跟性有关的口交，还不如说他就像是在舔弄一根好吃的棒棒糖，金知元盯着他的头顶，这乖乖的小模样看的他心痒难耐，他抚摸着金韩彬细碎柔软的头发，哑着嗓子长了口。

“好吃吗？”

金韩彬湿热的舌头划过他的每一根膨胀的脉络，这对金知元来说，这好似折磨又好似享受，像坐在云巅之上欲仙欲死，比起梦境更加真实的触感让他变得更加贪婪。

早已适应了在黑暗中的环境，金知元拽着他的头发让他抬头看着他的脸，此时此刻情欲早以逼红了金韩彬的眼角，生理性的泪水把他的眼睛染得亮晶晶的，看起来可怜极了。

他原本想温柔的对他，可从心理上带来的凌虐般的快感，还是让他被可怜的小兔子激的一抖，就尽数射在了他的脸上。

两个人倒是都没想到来的那么突然，没等金知元气恼，看着金韩彬糊着精液发愣的小脸，他的心尖都跟着颤了颤。金知元心中暗笑，自己什么时候变的这么急色，煮熟的鹌鹑就在眼前也不会跑，想了想，他垂头贴在金韩彬耳边，用牙齿细细磨着他的耳垂，喘息声带着潮气。

“别担心，你都把我给弄射了，我再来坚持的更久，保证把你伺候的好好儿的。”

金知元说着迅速翻了个身，给两人互换了个位置，他其实只是受不住看着一直在梦中出现的人求而不得，也是带着想把金韩彬拖下水的心情才想了这个法子，他知道这是一步险棋，走错了就会万劫不复，可是金韩彬的反应却让他欣喜又有了信心。 

“哈啊......”

金韩彬只觉得真是太舒服了，难以抑制的呻吟从口中泄出，听到耳朵里的声音让他难堪的抬起手遮了脸就用牙齿咬着手背。

埋在他腿间的金知元并没有像他那样只是舔弄，而是有一搭没一搭的用舌尖去挑弄他顶端的小孔，转而又整个包着他的龟头舔吸，让他内侧的肌肉都跟着一阵阵抽搐，无意识的挺腰，从嘴中溢出了哼哼唧唧的声音，搭在金知元肩膀上的双腿许是紧张，也收紧了夹着他的头。

金知元对他的反应是喜欢的紧，可这姿势也实在是不好操作，恋恋不舍的吻了一下小小彬，直起身子换成手抓了他下面放在手掌里摆弄。 

完全不是一个级别的，金韩彬迷迷糊糊的想着，控制不住的眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉下来。

“你怎么哭了，你是不喜欢？还是喜欢极了，嗯？” 

金知元用大拇指抵着金韩彬溢着清液的顶端转着圈儿磨着，感觉手中之物胀胀的像是要蓄势待发，低声笑了笑。

“看来是舒服的哭了是不是，你下面儿也要舒服的哭了呢。”

“呜......”

金韩彬是不知他的知元哥会在做这种事上说这些淫话的，全身都发着抖。

“你，你别说话了......我要......不行了......”

“我说几句话你就要不行了，原来我们的小队长真是天赋异禀——”顿了顿，金知元弯了眼角，仿若恍然大悟般贴在他耳边轻声说，“——生性淫荡。”

金韩彬听着这四个字只觉是在脑中打了个惊雷，不管不顾的发着抖就着金知元的手就都射了出来，也难为小队长平时洁身自好，自泄的事儿倒也很少做，竟是射了满手，连带着金知元的演出服上都沾了他的白浊。

金韩彬失了神，坐在化妆台上的身子摇摇晃晃的就要倒，被金知元抱了个满怀。他抱起金韩彬，让他两腿分开面对面跨坐在他的大腿上，他拿沾了金韩彬白液的手蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，有些恶劣的说，“你来尝尝，是我的好吃，还是你的好吃。” 

金韩彬泄了精，全身虚浮的不像话，只瘫软了身子挂在金知元身上，低低平息着喘气。佳人在怀，金知元可做不了柳下惠，偷摸的拉低了裤子就往金韩彬的臀缝中间蹭。演出服本来就薄，这危险的姿势却是有些要隔着裤子顶进去的意思。

“你——”

缓过神来的金韩彬瞪大了双眼就要挣扎着起来，被硬物顶着后面的异样感让他从心底涌出了一种说不清道不明的麻酥酥的感觉。他半是急躁半是恼怒，他也不是小孩子，都做到这份上了他不会不知道金知元要对他做什么，他觉得委屈和害怕，这是一种前所未有的感觉，他想到金知元说他生性淫荡，就害怕的想要逃走。

“韩彬，听话，乖。”

“你刚才先让我舒服了，然后我又让你舒服了，那接下来是不是我们一起舒服才对？”

金知元边说边把手顺着裤腰滑了进去。 

这是什么道理。

金韩彬被他这歪门邪道弄迷糊了，金知元趁这会功夫揉了揉他的臀肉，沾了点之前他俩射出的白液，混着就磨蹭着往穴口摸去。

“韩彬......韩彬......”

金知元细细密密的吻落在金韩彬的脖子和耳后。

“放松点好不好。”

说着一根手指就探了进去慢慢的摸索，也不知是性气那么合，还是金知元他那手指长，没摸个几下，就按到了前列腺点。 

“哈啊......别......” 

只听着这声儿，金知元就知道是找准了地方，用手指顶着那处抠弄碾磨，金韩彬的反应越来越激烈，止不住的趴在金知元身上大张了嘴喘着气，颤抖着慌乱的用气音问，“这是什么，呜......舒服......” 

金知元得意极了，待把那口揉的湿软不那么干涩了，又直接往里添了两根，他倒是很想一直温柔下去，但也是憋得难受，那处包裹的手指蠕动收缩着裹紧了他的手指，让他心猿意马的想赶紧换了手指把分身放进去，却还是心疼他家小队长会疼，硬是忍到手指抽插进出间都带了潺潺的水声。

再看金韩彬就是把脸埋在金知元肩上，许是舒服的紧了，发出小兽般的呜咽声，顶在两人之间的小小林溢出的体液蹭湿了两人的衣服。

金韩彬是跨坐在金知元的腰上的，只要往下蹭一点，被开发好的穴口就能含住他的顶端，明明两人都是舒服到了极点，忍耐极点了，却还维持着要进不进的姿势，金韩彬能感到水渍顺着腿根就要往下滴，要断不断，这种感觉实在是太奇怪了。

金知元挺着直挺挺的下身也很不好受，是想着直接进去呢，还是慢慢进去呢，犹豫间就感到一丝冰凉滴在他的柱身上，他伸手摸去，顺着黏答答的线就摸到了两人即将相连的空隙处，明白了那是什么的金知元，脑子一热，按住了金韩彬的腰不管不顾的就直捅了进去。

才进了一个龟头，金韩彬就吃痛的一个抖动，嘴上喊着痛就扑腾着要躲，金知元这边也不好受，紧致的穴口夹得他也是进退两难，只得腾出手来揉弄金韩彬的两瓣臀肉来以此帮着他放松。

“韩彬......放松......”

金知元看着金韩彬被眼泪打湿的小脸儿，一阵心疼，却也是箭在弦上不得不发，一点点的往里蹭着。

“呜啊——”

金韩彬突然僵直了身子，瞪大着双眼不可思议的看着他。

“哈啊......什么......”

耳中听到的声音仿佛不是自己的，连忙要捂了嘴，又想把耳朵也给捂起来。

金知元跟着心跳着一喜，知道是不小心蹭对了地方，于是调整了姿势对着那处又是小幅度的顶弄，又是画着圈儿似得碾磨，两人交合的地方逐渐堆出了一滩水渍。

“痛吗？痛我可就停下了”金知元知道他这是得了爽快，嘴上又开始不饶人起来。

话音刚落，金韩彬一个抽搐，张了嘴就隔着衣服咬上了金知元的肩膀。

金知元也不觉得疼，只感觉像是一只小奶狗趴了上来，细软的头发蹭着他的脖子，麻酥酥的痒都浸到他心里去了。

“呜......我要......啊啊......咬死你......”

金知元听着这小奶狗发威一样的威胁，低笑了几声。

“咬死我？好啊，你就用你下面那张小嘴咬死我好了。”

“真是能死在里面，也是心甘情愿。”

待他觉得金韩彬那处的水够极了润滑之用，一个大力的深顶使整根都埋了进去，层层的壁肉围着他的柱身吸吮，他的每根神经和脉络都像被吻着。金韩彬感觉体内深处像是被什么冲撞开了，穴口却包着金知元的根部，每一次的抽出都跟着挽留，含着龟头就不松口，每一次的插入又都放松了下了，让金知元的能顺利的一进到底，最后只剩下双丸和它相撞。

不停的顶弄所带来的一阵阵激流穿过金韩彬的身体，让他好像是在火海里翻滚，两个人身上都激起了一层薄汗，沾湿了里衣黏着身体很是难受，但抽插带来的快感却让两个人都舍不得抽出一个脱衣服的时间。金知元的分身舒服的前端不停溢着水，每一次大力抽插之间，全根退出的柱身顶端都和金韩彬的穴口扯着一条黏答答的白丝，再一个用力的顶进去，扯了线又把一部分带了进去，最后肉与肉的撞击声之间伴奏着咕啾咕啾的水声，也分不清是金知元的，还是金韩彬穴内流出的，亦或是两者交缠在了一起，听着只叫人满目羞红。

“啊......停......受不住了......”金韩彬张口就是带着哭腔的求饶，可是金知元却是半点不停，撞的他是声音都跟着顶撞的节奏一个字一个字的往外蹦，也不搭理他，只摸了他的脸，就要去含他的舌头。  
“受不住？”金知元的舌头勾着金韩彬的厮磨着搅动，“那你想要哥哥怎么动，告诉哥哥，哥哥都听你的。” 

金韩彬听不得金知元乱说浑话，一口气说了三个哥哥直叫他羞的别过脸不让他亲，穴内却是刺激的一阵抽搐，搅的金知元顷刻间就要把持不住精关。 

“嘶......”

金知元揽住了金韩彬的腰，不再动作就这样停了下来，不敢进也不敢退，只怕就这样射在里面。

“你可真是我的活祖宗，听到哥哥这俩字你就这么激动？”

“你......你不许......再......说了”

金韩彬捂了脸抽抽嗒嗒的说。金知元有些心疼他，平时就恨不得放在心尖儿上好好的宠着，这会儿也是不忍在折磨他，咬了牙硬是忍住，缓缓让整根都挺了进去，却是不再动作，只是揉捏着他的臀瓣，感受着随着金韩彬抽泣而跟着蠕动缠磨的穴内包裹着他的分身。 

眼前人是心上人。

金知元只感觉心中沸腾起满腔的热血，原本是每一个有金韩彬的梦里，都希望它可以成真，如今真是成了真，他却愿是在梦中不愿醒。 

这边金知元是不动了，金韩彬却受不了这体内塞了根东西却又不动的感觉，他忍不住围着他的腰腹绕了一个圈，想着金知元说他生性淫荡的话，恍惚觉得是真的，只是他一直以为自己喜欢的是女孩子，或许无论是谁，是别的什么人，他都能变成这样，张开了腿像个不知羞耻的荡妇。 这下他哭的更厉害了，绝望却又被欲望驱使，自己跟着动作就边动边呻吟起来。

金知元却是慌了神，这怎么哭着哭着就开放起来了呢。

“为什么要这样对我。”金韩彬闭着眼，声音颤抖着带了哭腔，摆了腰划着圈的抬起又放下，“你喜欢这样是吗？这样你是不是更喜欢？”

“韩彬，金韩彬。”金知元猜到了这傻孩子在想什么，攥了金韩彬的手腕，制止了他的动作，轻声叫了叫他，“我这么做，是因为我喜欢你。”

“你听好了，这是我第一次说，却不会是最后一次。”

“Bobby喜欢B.I，我金知元以后也只会喜欢金韩彬。”

“你也是因为喜欢我，才愿意和我这样的，对吗。”

喜欢吗？他之前以为的喜欢和金知元的喜欢是不一样的，他对金知元是像家人，是像朋友和哥哥那样的喜欢，可能要比对他们更多一点点，可是和他做这种事，他的身体却告诉他是喜欢极了的，再一想如果是其他的队友，他只是想想都接受不了。

“我.....”

“我想了一下......也就跟你不反感了......”小鹌鹑别别扭扭的说。

嗯？

金知元挑了挑眉问，“你还想了别的谁？”

再一回味，只对我不反感，可不就是再说喜欢我么。傻大个欢欢喜喜的把傻小子抱了起来，上去就是一通亲。

心意相通的两个人此刻更觉火热，金知元用胳膊把他的腿揽在臂弯之中，让他分的更开，两人也贴的更紧。

金韩彬庆幸着这黑灯瞎火的看不清什么，不然这个姿势实在是太羞人了，搂着他的脖子撒娇着说，“不要这个姿势......”

金知元心柔软的都要化了，自然是听他说什么就是什么，拉了他的腿，分身也没拔出来，就着相连的姿势就给他翻了过去。性器之间剧烈的摩擦仿佛要生出一团火，金韩彬惊的反手就要去抓他，却被两只大手抓了来十指紧扣。

“太......深了......哈啊......”

后背位的姿势使金知元进入的更深，手心贴着手心，双手交握处的汗液黏湿着平添了几分暧昧，金韩彬看不见，听觉和触觉就变得更加的敏感。听着下体传来啪嗒啪嗒的撞击声和咕啾咕啾的水声，与从身后传来的金知元粗重的喘息声交缠在一起，他一阵眼花耳鸣。

“不行了......不行了......我不行了......”

后穴处的感觉太强烈了，舒服的让他签名在没被碰的情况下都源源不断的往外滴着水，只怕是再被顶个几下就要射个干净，一只手却伸了过来直接堵住了顶端的小孔。

金韩彬难受的直哼哼，叫着就想要释放。

“现在还不行，等我一起。”

“你是第一次，受不了过度刺激的。”

金知元用大拇指按着小孔使劲碾磨了一下，金韩彬的双腿都跟着紧绷起来，带动着后穴裹紧了分身就是一阵抽搐，吸的金知元只感觉脑髓都要跟着出来了。

“好难受......你让我......死了算了......”金韩彬后面舒服的像在天堂，前面难受的像在地狱，摇着屁股就像金知元讨饶。

“知元......”

“知元哥哥......呜呜......”

“知元......金知元......”

操。

金知元暗骂了一声，大脑已经无法思考，一通乱顶，金韩彬突然被大幅度的撞击撞的呻吟声都断断续续的，只感觉身后的人突然僵直了身子，体内埋着的分身突突的抖了两下，一阵热流跟着打进了深处。

金韩彬张大了嘴巴，却一个声音也没发出来，竟是先达到了干性高潮，金知元这一边抽插着，一边射下余后的几波，移开了堵着他小孔的手，用指甲去抠前面那道鸿沟，金韩彬翻着白眼就射了出了。

两人的裤子和衣服上都粘着对方的体液，湿的一塌糊涂，金知元没有马上抽出来，而是埋在里面享受了一会高潮后的余韵，平复了一会呼吸，就去抱金韩彬。

金韩彬软趴趴的趴在那里不动，金知元不由得失笑，这是舒服的晕过去了不成。

事后的清洁工作都交给了金知元完成，看着睡在他怀里的小队长，弯了弯嘴角。

“我爱你。”

FIN


End file.
